


【all瓷】侵/辱

by Julgrey



Category: CountryHumans, countryhuman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julgrey/pseuds/Julgrey
Summary: 三观不正小孩子别看！借鉴晚清背景all瓷！孕梗注意避雷！！全拟设定详见我合集！有病娇/dirty talk元素在注意避雷！
Relationships: China/British, China/France
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	【all瓷】侵/辱

*再次提醒！！

三观不正小孩子别看！  
借鉴晚清背景  
all瓷！  
孕梗注意避雷！！  
全拟设定详见我合集！  
有病娇/dirty talk元素在注意避雷！

这可能是一个日♂久生情的故事

没有美化英法联军侵华的意思请把它同历史割裂开看靴靴。

———————英♂法♂联军预警——————

囚笼的看管者不可能只有一个人。

偌大的华丽房间里铺着地毯，火炉的存在让这里温暖如春。  
英国绅士坐在椅子上，无所事事地看着房中央的囚笼。  
他是这囚笼里的看管者之一，纯金打造的笼里面囚禁着一只极美丽的兽。

“锵———”尖锐的金属敲击声传来，是兽用绑在它手腕上的手枷敲击笼子发出的声音———它还没放弃挣扎，希望逃出囚笼。  
像是警告似的他拿着皮带隔着栏抽了一下那只漂亮的兽。抽打的力度并不小，给布满印记的白皙裸背上又增添了一道红痕。

那兽转过头来憎恨地看着他却又无可奈何。

这只兽真的长得极美艳，乌发黑眸，像是东方传说里的龙。脸庞纯洁得像圣经里的天使，但是漂亮眼尾在高/潮时候的发红却又让他看起来像地狱里的魅魔；被欺负到呜呜咽咽的动情声音对看管者们来说无疑是一剂兴奋剂，会刺激他们眼睛发红，更猛烈地去征服他，弄烂他。

尽管这兽肚子已经圆鼓鼓的，怀胎八月了，但，有什么问题吗？

它又不是人

未开教化，怎么能算是人。

兴许是那野兽的目光刺激到了日不落帝国的统治者———他可是看收者中最强的一位，哪容得这野兽放肆。于是他打开笼子用一种近乎粗暴的力度揪着那只野兽的头发，把他拉出笼子甩在地上。

那兽不服输地仰着头，纯黑的眼对上碧绿的瞳，剑拔弩张。  
看着它恨意十足的目光，绅士忍不住嗤笑一声，随后他抬脚，冷硬的靴子就轻轻地覆在鼓起的肚子上，大有几分踩下去的势头。  
在明显的威胁下那兽撇开头，闭上眼睛。

一种无声的退步。

“乖一点。”他放下脚揽起它的腰，让它伏地上呈跪趴的姿势。

这样的姿势很适合性爱，如果它没有怀孕的话。

绅士缓缓拉开拉链，掰开白嫩的大腿，随后对准那个小洞一插而入 。被肏习惯的小穴甚至不需要怎么拓张就可以直接插进去。孕期让身体变得格外敏感。进入的快感让瓷浑身一颤，咬着牙没有叫出来，但身体却无比诚实，小穴咬着性器把它吞向更深处。

跪趴的姿势让地毯上的羊毛刺激到了兽临近哺乳期的乳头，它想要起来偏偏英又按着它形状美丽的蝴蝶骨向下压。嫩粉色的乳头被迫压在水红色的羊毛地毯上，随着性交的动作一耸一耸地摩擦出快感，乳头变得半硬，乳白色半透明的奶水由于摩擦挤压不由自主地流了出来。

“居然还会有奶水啊，是快要生了吗？”不知道什么时候法国也出现在了旁边，他的头发上还带着一点雪沫，看得出他刚刚从外面赶回来。  
“可能是吧。”英国随口回道，身下人又软又热的后穴引人肏干，让他并不是很有耐心去听法国的话。

每次进入的时候看到瓷的颤抖，龙纹游移的美丽模样，都会激发英国骨头里最原始的暴虐因子和野蛮海盗的掠夺性。

瓷总能不经意地撕下大英绅士精心粉饰的伪装。

“把屁股抬高点，小婊子。”英国没忍住，打了瓷的屁股一巴掌，脆响传来，瓷羞耻得脚趾都蜷缩在了一起，耳朵也烧了起来。

想把兽带回去，与那些夺来的金银珠宝一起关起来，谁也不给看，只有自己一个人可以肏它，它最美丽的样子只能给自己看。

就像是他焚烧掠夺的圆明园一样。

美食制作家也察觉到了英国的敷衍，索性蹲下身子，玩弄着瓷小巧的耳垂，轻吻着他发热的嘴唇和脸颊。  
“唔……”瓷被他温柔的动作安抚，发出了类似于猫科动物一样舒服的声音。

“和我做爱还这么分心？”暗地里吃醋的绅士一个顶撞让瓷呜咽出声，眼角因为情动而泛出淡红，看上去可怜又诱人。  
“不……不要撞那里！”瓷的手指突然死死抓着地毯，连喊出来的话都是变了调的甜腻：英国不知道抽了什么风，突然顶撞的频率变快了许多，而且一下下地往他最敏感的地方撞。瓷试图转身阻止他，但是前面法国的钳制加之怀孕行动不便反倒让英国进入得更深了一些。

瓷突然感到浑身一阵过电似的快感，几乎爽到他痉挛，小穴更是将肉棒咬得极紧，他甚至能感觉到英国性器在肠道里的形状。

在生理性眼泪模糊视线后，瓷才意识到，他射了。因怀孕而隆起的肚子上多重液体糅合在了一起，淫乱得让他简直不敢相信。

在把瓷操射后，英国也射了，他没有顾忌瓷的怀孕，直接把精液释放到了直肠里，随后他抽离瓷的体内。  
“唔啊，不要射……”瓷无力地趴在地上，忍着强烈的快感断断续续地说出了这句话，可惜为时已晚。

法国用食指卷起瓷射出的精液送到瓷的嘴边；“尝一下自己的味道？”  
瓷被肏到发懵，乖巧地伸出舌头，像舔一根奶油冰棍一样一点点地把那手指舔干净，湿热柔软的触感勾引着法兰西让他把手指插入它的口腔中，模仿性交的姿势抽插 ，玩弄着柔软的舌头。  
“乖孩子。”他由衷地赞叹道。  
乖顺的孩子会得到奖励。

他拖住那人柔软的臀，让他坐在自己大腿上一点一点往下压。

他故意选了这个交合很深的体位，性器进入到深处的感觉让瓷又疼又爽，有种即将流产的痛觉。

其实作为认识英国多年的国，刚刚英国的失态他是察觉到了的，但是他在面对瓷的时候，也会有相似的感觉。

比如说，他想把对方吃掉。  
是那种真正物理意义上的吃掉。把对方身体的一部分切下来做成料理，还要是自己最喜欢的五分熟，淋上酱料，然后吃掉。  
像是他吃牛排那样。

用东方的文化来看，这算是骨血交融吗？

他怀着恶意用力顶了一下瓷。  
“啊……别………”瓷哭着推着法兰西想要坐起来。如果顶得太深很容易流产的。

“流了不好吗？流了再给我怀一个，嗯？我的小瓷器？”浪漫诗人嘴上是这么说，身体的动作却放轻了很多，他放轻力度地在前胸和锁骨啃咬舔吻。安抚性地舔舐之前身上留下的印记。温柔的安慰性质的举动带来麻痒的感觉，似是北大西洋的暖流，近乎对瓷产生了斯德哥尔摩效应，加之怀孕情绪不稳定，瓷一手捂着肚子一手抱住法国埋进他的怀里就莫名其妙地哭了起来。  
他哭得眼圈鼻头发红，两人心里也莫名的一颤。法国甚至抱住他轻声安慰：“别哭别哭，你还怀着孩子呢怎么能哭。”

桀骜不驯的兽突然展现出脆弱的一面会让国格外心疼，英国用指尖描摹他精致的脊骨，极尽绅士风度地沿着他腰线的那条龙落下一个个吻。

如果瓷乖的话，他们平时也不会对它这么凶悍。

野兽没有体力了，它被囚于笼中太久，早就已经失去了反抗能力，它眼里带着泪花晕了过去。

法国若有所思地看着受尽蹂躏的瓷：他在晕过去的时候还不忘记护着自己的肚子。  
也不是没想过弄掉瓷肚子里的孩子，可惜每当他们付出行动的时候瓷就反抗得十分激烈，大有宁为玉碎不为瓦全之势，他们只能作罢。

时间还有很长，不是吗？  
他们有足够的时间驯服它。

—————————

如果要我说，  
英国是那种爱你但是不说的傲娇；  
法国是那种想一套做一套的情人。

如果下一期有那就是俄中和美中了。


End file.
